In a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), for a GOA circuit where six clock (CLK) signals are used, two different rows of gate electrodes may be turned on in different degrees due to an impedance difference between CLK signal lines. As a result, such a defect as horizontal striped patterns may occur for a display panel with six rows of pixels as an occurrence period.